


Small Surprises

by Cosmicat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mech Preg, Mechpreg, One Shot, hinted past miscarriage, mentions about sexual interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicat/pseuds/Cosmicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus is curious about his mate's mysterious behavior, and ends up getting more than he bargained for upon trying to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by Kemmasandi!

Ratchet had been locked in his Medbay a lot more than usual lately. At first, Optimus Prime hadn’t thought much about it. After all, it wasn’t entirely unheard of for his mate to spend a lot of time in there alone, engulfed in whatever was next in his seemingly endless to-do list, or some other much-needed project.

This time though, something was different. It took him a while to pinpoint just what. Allowing himself to give into his curiosity, the Prime set his audio receptors up in their highest setting. It was safe to do so now that the majority of the others residing in Outpost Omega One were either out with their human partners, or on patrol; which meant little if no risk of sudden loud noises, outside the console blaring off unwarned.

He cycled out a ventful of air and closed his optics.

The hum of the indoor ventilation system, the buzz of the console in the room, a slight dripping from far in the corridors where moisture concentrated up on the cool metal pipes in the ceiling, the slow and steady beat of his spark and other familiar noises from his frame; and a slight, barely audible, content humming echoing from within the Medbay doors accompanied by the occasional sounds of the flaring torch of the welder, the scratching of metal when hitting the surface of something, the steady pounds of a hammer hitting its target, the whirr of a drill hard at work, and the like.

Aside perhaps the humming, they weren’t necessarily anything all that unusual. What was more unexpected though was what he was NOT hearing. No telltale signs of rush, no quiet cursing, or tools dropping on the floor after their utilizer accidently hitting something while moving about in a hurry, no sighs of frustration in the midst of annoyed grumbling, no random orders shouted for someone to bring him whatever it was that he happened to be missing at each point… No wrenches being tossed at unsuspecting targets, or the poor, already much dented wall that ever faithfully served as an outlet for the old, stressed out Medic overwhelmed by his inadequacies or the lack of proper materials or equipment in their seemingly never-ending war against the Decepticons.

The Prime returned his audio levels back to normal, and just at the nick of time: Bulkhead and Arcee requested to be bridged in. After activating the ground bridge, the Autobot leader transformed and exited the outpost to relieve Smokescreen and Wheeljack from patrol. His latest subject of interest could wait until later.

It was later that night that Ratchet found the Prime sneaking in his tiny workshop attached to the Medbay. Apparent that the old lugnut, and he used this with his fullest affection, hadn’t noticed his presence yet, so he decided to enjoy every single bit of the display presented in front of him; the most confused look he’d ever witnessed his mate possessing as he carefully examined the results of the Medic’s latest project. One particular larger object had become the latest target of the Prime’s close-up scrutiny, and he was slightly startled once he noticed the reflection of his very amused mate on its surface.

“R…Ratchet! I was just…”

“Admiring my handiwork? I don’t blame you, they turned out way better than I had hoped.” the Medic teased, stepping closer to the other mech that was now clearly embarrassed for having been caught like that; his slumping shoulders and slightly nodding helm as the most obvious signs.

Optimus carefully set the object in his possession back down with the other curious items; this one appeared to be an ornamented box of some sort. Aside the box, it wasn’t necessarily what the medic had been creating that was so unusual as to make him so confused, but their shape. He let his optics wander upon them once more as he slowly turned his helm back to his right, to meet the smiling optics of his mate.

“Ratchet…” the Prime swallowed in uncertainty motioning towards the table:

“What is all this?”

A slightly uncharacteristically playful smirk appeared on the CMO’s faceplate.

“Why? Don’t you like them?”

Set on the table in a neat display in addition to the box were… tools. Very tiny tools, as if meant to be handled by someone only larger than a human. Some of the tools were larger though, fitting on an average bot’s digits, but clearly meant for a smaller patient than even Arcee. Aside the tools he recognized the small energon bottles, and something that appeared to be a combination of a small berth and an enclosure of some sort; only the top was missing. Aside those, there was also an assortment of objects the Autobot leader did not recognize; except the tiny figurine about the size of a small human, that bore an odd resemblance to himself. Oh. Now he connected the dots.

“I think they’re beautiful.” the Prime smiled awkwardly.

“I’m happy to see you’ve taken on a new hobby you enjoy so much. Though I have to admit, I didn’t beg you as someone interested in miniature models.”

Yeah, that was it. That had to be it.

Ratchet rolled his optics and left out a small gust of air in amusement. Optimus found it curious and wondered if he had said something funny. The Medic stepped in even closer and started slowly rearranging the items. His field reflected a sense of mysteriousness; as if he knew something the Prime did not.

“Well, I just thought it was appropriate.” Ratchet chuckled, granting a self-satisfied but loving glance at his mate’s direction, slowly checking him out, but eventually turning his gaze away again. He grabbed an item.

“Considering our… growing family and all.” he fiddled the object in his digits.

The Prime’s field around Ratchet went completely still, and the Medic could practically feel the expression on his mate’s faceplate drawing a blank in confusion. Oh, the satisfaction he was feeling right now… Priceless!

“The humans?” the other Autobot managed to utter from his stupor. “But, why would you…”

“No, Optimus, not the humans.” the Medic smiled, interrupting the poor Prime, and grabbed his hand.

The Prime watched in wonderment when the tiny object was carefully presented on his palm, followed by his fist being closed around it by his mate.

“Ratchet…?” the taller bot inquired, bringing the mysterious object up to the level of his optics, studying it carefully. It was tubular in shape, and in its middle appeared to be some kind of a small display with a symbol of some sort on it. A device of some sort? Optimus returned his optics towards his mate that had now lifted up the ornamented box.

“What is this?” he indicated towards the device.

Ratchet sighed.

“Did you open it before?” he asked.

“Open what?” the Prime quirked his eyebrow.

“The box.”

“Oh. No, I didn’t.” he admitted, and was now being offered to take it.

“Perhaps you should.” Ratchet smiled, as they exchanged objects.

Old lugnut indeed. Optimus sure knew how to be dense when he wanted to be.

Curious, the Autobot leader opened it. Inside were a holopicture-frame and a small key. Determined to solving this mystery, he inserted the key in the hole he had spotted at the side of the box upon studying it earlier, and deducted by Ratchet’s encouraging nod that he needed to wound it up. Almost immediately after it was done, music started to play. A music box? The tune was soft and comforting, but he didn’t immediately remember what was so special about it. He then reached for the holopicture and opened it. It appeared to be a spark-scan image, but why were there two sparks in the same frame? Ever confused, he proceeded to read the text underneath.

“Congratulations, you’re going to be a Sire!”

Optimus almost dropped the frame in shock.

Ratchet watched in deep amusement at his mate’s antics. He could feel the wave of undisguised bewilderment washing over his mate and you bet he was savoring every millisecond of it.

Poor Prime was so overwhelmed he had to sit down. He had finally recognized the song; it was an old Cybertronian lullaby, one he hadn’t heard in eons. That, the holoimage and his mate’s beaming faceplate were all the confirmation he needed to finally see what this was all about.

“Ratchet…” he managed to pronounce, not knowing where to look.

“Are you serious? Are you… absolutely serious? You’re…?” he swallowed, not daring to hope say it out loud.

His mate only nodded enthusiastically.

“I am, perfectly, completely, without a doubt, 100% serious. The first holoimage you saw was taken two months ago, the second one was taken yesterday.” Ratchet showed, switching the image in the frame by a swift motion.

“I am carrying!” he finished with a tone that left no room for doubt, not even for the overwhelmed Father-to-be.

As the news was finally sinking in; Optimus didn’t know how to express his slowly building excitement but by pulling his surprised mate into a deep, passionate kiss.

“This was… rather unexpected…” he managed to say through his labored vents.

“I know.” Ratchet replied, with equal fervor.

“Considering my age alone… this shouldn’t have…. Not this easily. Not from just one merge.” he concluded, surrendering himself to the Prime’s hungry administrations.

They didn’t often merge, nor did anything else either, really. There usually wasn’t enough time or opportunity for more than a few quickies every once in a while, but the Prime now recalled the moment his mate was referring to. Ratchet had indeed been unusually needy that time, so unlike the norm, they unsuspectedly had merged immediately after interfacing. Guess now they knew why.

“That’s also why I waited so long until I told you… I wanted to be sure… That I wouldn’t be getting our hopes up, in case…” Ratchet didn’t need to finish the sentence.

Painful memories from a time long since passed, when they had thought to having been blessed like this once already, only to have an unforeseen tragedy steal their joy from their grasp before it even had the chance to see daylight. That made the Prime abruptly remember something else.

“How far along are you?” he quickly asked, not wishing to risk anything this time.

“Past the most critical periods. He is strong.” Ratchet beamed, bringing the Prime’s palm on his chest.

“He?” the Prime smiled, questioningly.

“Ah, well!” the Medic huffed.

“Yes, ‘he’. You might as well know.” he smirked.

A sparkling. A son. A real, living sparkling. It was too good to be true.

“Does anyone else know about this yet?” the Prime asked again from between the kisses.

Ratchet shook his helm.

“Only June, and she figured it out on her own. Something about a ‘woman’s intuition’.”

“Right.” Optimus smiled, getting even bolder in his actions. Oh, he wanted Ratchet so badly right now!

“When will we tell the others?” the Medic asked, venting heavily.

“Perhaps some time after we’re done here.” the Prime suggested.

“I, for one, feel this calls for a proper celebration!” Optimus exclaimed in a husky tone, and lifted his mate up on his arms. He met no protests.

“Lead the way!” Ratchet begged, and the Prime began carrying him off towards their quarters.

They never made it past the Medbay doors until the following morning.


End file.
